


Perfect Little Pirate

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Tumblr Works [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: 1) Can you write a prompt with CS and their child when he/she is born the first thing at the hospital, even before they clean the baby, is put him/her in Emma’s arms because Henry was taken away from her. 2) While Emma is pregnant she indulges in all the foot massages, cravings, etc. and letting Killian take care of her since she couldn’t do that when she was pregnant with Henry.





	Perfect Little Pirate

“We’re having a boy!“ Killian gasped with delight, holding Emma’s hand in his own as he stared up at the ultrasound machine’s screen.

“Your husband seems more excited that you do, Mrs Jones.“ the nurse chuckled, looking between the two of them.

“Believe me, I’m excited too, but this one’s still trying to figure out modern technology.“ Emma laughed, glancing at Killian as he continued to stare at the screen, “You can look away, babe, the nurse is going to print us a picture so we can take it home with us.“

“Can we frame it?“ Killian asked, looking between Emma and the screen with awe on his face.

“Sure, we can frame it.“ Emma agreed with a smile, delighted that he was as excited as she was about their son.

 

\---

 

Before Emma discovered she was pregnant, she felt that she had a kind, loving husband. Now that she was pregnant and her stomach was rapidly getting larger as their child grew, she knew that the man she’d actually married was her savior.

Killian had attended every appointment, had read every flyer and book and was determined to help Emma in any way that he could. At first, Emma hadn’t wanted to be too much of a burden, but she soon realised that he loved pampering her and that she loved it too.

She’d never gotten to experience a pregnancy with a partner before and she was determined to indulge on all the treats that Killian had to offer.

“Is that a little better, love?“ he asked as he massaged her sore and swollen feet.

“So much better.“ Emma murmured, relaxing back into the sofa cushions, “Please don’t stop.“

“Alright, Swan.“ Killian chuckled, getting a little more comfortable on his knees as he worked both his hand and the curve of his hook over her arches and heels. He still had his coat and shoes on as he’d only just returned home from work, but his beloved wife always came first.

 

\---

 

Emma broke down into tears when she emptied the shopping bag and didn’t find the exact brand of jam that she’d requested Killian collect for her.

“Swan, are you alright?“ Killian asked worriedly, moving around the table and reaching out to her.

“Do you hate me? Do you want our child to go hungry? My cravings are what he’s craving too, don’t you understand?“ she demanded, her anger and upset fueled purely by her raging hormones.

“Emma, love, it’s alright.“ Killian tried to soothe, “Our child won’t be going hungry.“

“He wants the jam that I requested, that’s why I put it on the list!“ Emma sobbed as she rubbed her large bump, “Oh God, we can’t even buy the right jam, how can we be parents?“

“Darling, I have bought the right jam.“ Killian assured, “I have a whole bag of it in the hall. I bought every jar in the shop for you.“

“You did?“ Emma asked in amazement, her anger and sadness gone in an instant as she looked over her husband, “You really have become a hero.“

“Aye, I do my best for you, love.“ Killian chuckled, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb, “Sit down Swan and I’ll bring you some toast with jam.“

 

\---

 

Emma let out a final scream as she pushed, practically crushing Killian’s hand as their child was born into the world.

“That’s it, love! You’ve done it!“ Killian congratulated, stroking her arm with his hook as she kept a tight hold of his hand.

“I want to hold him. Please, Killian. I need to hold him.“ Emma begged, tears of exertion rolling down her cheeks. She could hear the baby crying and she just needed to hold him to prove that he was hers and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“We need to clean him first, Mrs Jones.“ the midwife said with a warm smile, lifting the baby once the cord was cut.

“This is not up for discussion.“ Killian spoke, his tone deadly as the centuries old pirate Captain focused on the midwife, “Let my wife hold our son. Now.“

The midwife nodded a little and hurriedly moved to Emma’s side, carefully transferring the baby into her arms.

Emma couldn’t help the sob that left her throat as she held her newborn close. He was beautiful and perfect and everything she’d dreamed of, even whilst covered in blood and fluid.

“I love him so much.“ she admitted, tears continuing to flow down her cheeks as she gazed down at her son, never wanting to let him go.

Killian flexed his red and partly crushed hand a little before he reached out and touched his son’s small hand, “He’s perfect.“ he agreed, “A perfect little pirate.“


End file.
